Strangers
by ForeverChanny
Summary: Two strangers have to share the same room. Sonny Munroe, a sweet young girl, and Chad Dylan Cooper, a stubborn jerk. Where could this mess lead too? MY FIRST MULTI-CHAPTER!Read and review. :
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny's POV:**

I'm Sonny Munroe, an average girl living in a small town. I don't know why but my mom's trying to get her friend to come over.

"SONNY!" She screamed.

"What?" I said.

"Mary's coming over! She has to bring her son with her though, and they're both sleeping at our place! Her son's about your age, I'm sure you two will get along."

I wasn't so sure about that, but I'm open to new things.

"Okay." I said and smiled. As long as my mom was happy, I was too.

"Oh, one more thing, he's sleeping in your room, you know?"

My eyes widened but I tried to keep calm, "Of course…"

Great, I have to share a room with some stranger. Why couldn't he just sleep in the living room?

**~~~-LATER-~~~**

"Connie!" Mary shouted as she hugged my mom.

"I miss you Mary!" My mom told her. They let go and Mary looked at me.

"Sonny!" She came to me and hugged me. I stood there very awkwardly for I have only met her once as a child.

"Hi Aunt Mary." I said. I suppose I should call her aunt.

Then I saw a man walking up behind her. He looked slightly older than me, had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Oh! Right. Sonny, this is my son, Chad."

His hands were in his pockets, his eyes gazing off into space.

Then he looked at me and said, "Hey."

I thought it was a little rude, but I put a smile on my face and waved.

Aunt Mary probably recognized the look on my face, "Sorry. He's not used to being around strange places, he's always in his room." She glared at him, he responded by rolling his eyes.

_Oh boy._ I thought.

We arrived at home and helped put their luggage away. I showed my room to Chad. He placed his luggage next to my desk. It read _Chad Dylan Cooper_. As he put his luggage down, he jumped right onto my bed.

I stared at him for a few seconds but he didn't notice.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Listening to music…" He told me as if I were stupid.

"Yeah, that's MY bed." He was starting to get on my nerves.

"I don't see two beds here."

"That's because you're sleeping on the floor."

"Fine, whatever." He moved onto the floor and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you want to explore outside of this room?" I asked.

He laughed, "No!"

That's probably the only time I'd see him laugh.

"How old are you?"

"Don't you think that's a little personal?" He replied.

"No! No it's not. How old are you?" I repeated.

"19."

"Oh, I'm 18."

"I _don't_ care."

I ignored that comment, "When are you going back home?" I asked curiously.

"When are you going to stop talking?" He firmly asked.

I left the room.

**NOTE: Okay, so I'm trying my first multi-chapter! I don't know yet exactly how long it will be, just keep reading and we'll see where it goes. :D PLEASE REVIEW. I would love that. It makes me feel good knowing that my stories aren't the lamest of all. So do that! Next chapter coming REALLY soon! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny's POV:**

It was morning now, and we were eating breakfast. I don't know how, but I managed to sleep in the same room as Chad.

"Sonny," my mom started. "You're showing Chad around the city today."

"What?" Chad and I said simultaneously.

"Yes, Chad. You're going to have to get used to Sonny." Chad's mom said.

"What!" We repeated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Yup. We're staying here for a while. A few weeks, maybe even a month." Aunt Mary said.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Business."

My mom and I lived in San Francisco and she and Aunt Mary were really into those business junk.

Chad and I groaned and continued to eat our breakfast.

…..

I was ready to leave, I asked my mom, "Do I have to go?"

"GO." She said and firmly pointed her finger towards the door.

I walked out the door and Chad followed behind.

We walked around San Francisco, though I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.

"Not to some girl I don't know."

"I have a name!"

He remained silent.

"It's Sonny."

"I don't care."

"I think you should, considering the fact that we're providing you a place to stay."

"Yeah, on your floor."

"Under a roof!"

"Still on your floor."

"Ugh! Why are you so annoying?"

He didn't respond.

I looked at him, at first with anger and frustration. Then, with realization. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunshine. His blonde hair looked rich and thick. He was actually kind of cute.

_NO, what am I saying? He's an annoying, stubborn, jerk-face!_

I looked at him with anger again.

"What?" He asked.

I looked away, "Nothing."

…..

It was night again, and we both stared at the ceiling.

"Chad?" I asked.

"What?" He shot back.

I sat up, "You can sleep on my bed tonight."

"You mean, with you? I don't think so."

My face turned red with embarrassment.

"No! I-I didn't mean it like that! I'll sleep on the floor and you can sleep on my bed!"

"No thanks."

I got up and stood beside him.

"Why?" I said angrily.

He sat up, "Because."

"That makes NO sense! I'm actually giving you a chance to sleep on a bed and you reject my offer? After all the complaints-"

He sighed and got up, standing in front of me.

"Look, I don't want to sleep on your bed."

"Then why were you complaining about sleeping on my floor?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I want _you _to sleep comfortably."

"Oh, so now you care."

His eyes widened, "No! I don't care."

I stared at him for a moment. Truthfully, because I got lost in his eyes, but I managed to keep a firm look on my face.

"…Fine." I said softly.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good and goodnight." He then went back to lying down.

"…Goodnight…" I said as I got back onto my bed.

**NOTE: By the way, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! They motivate me**. **xP So look out for the next chapter. Tell me how I'm doing so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chad's POV:**

I've been at Sonny's place for 2 weeks now. Maybe I've been giving Sonny too much of a hard time. She hasn't spoken to me in the past week. But she was at school, I was in her room. I know it's not very polite to look through strangers things, but I couldn't help it. In her drawers, she had a large amount of jewelry. I found her clothes drawers; pants, under-WHOA close that drawer. I found her shirts, but more importantly, I found a journal. It was a regular journal, but on the cover she had written _Diary._ I took a peek.

I flipped through a couple of pages and found the most recent one.

****Bold=Chad's comments**

_9/2/11 _**(Yesterday)**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I showed Chad around San Francisco. Why can't he just be thankful for us? I don't know what to think about him…Of course, he's a rude, and stupid guy__**, **_**(I completely disagree)**_ but maybe there's more to him. Maybe he's just trying to get this over with. Maybe, he's a sweet, kind-hearted guy. Honestly Diary, he's pretty cute. _**(Someone's got a crush)** _The way his eyes just get you day dreaming…there's something about him. _

_ Love, Sonny_

Hm, that was interesting. Maybe I should talk to her about it, but she'll know that I looked through her stuff.

"Chad!" My mom yelled. She startled me, causing me to drop the journal into the drawer.

The door opened, "Chad?"

"Yes mom?"

"Would you be a dear and pick Sonny up from school? You can use my car."

"But-"

"Pick her up."

"Okay…"

…..

I parked my car in front of her school. I saw thousands of kids that I didn't even know! How in the world am I supposed to find Sonny?

Just then I spotted her! Lucky me. She was in small group with her friends chatting it up.

**Sonny's POV:**

I was laughing so hard, "You guys are to funny."

Then, I saw their faces go from happy to confused.

Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around, and my smile disappeared.

He cleared his throat, "Sonny, I'm here to pick you up."

I heard my friends giggling in the back.

They whispered, "Sonny has a boyfriend!"

I quickly turned to them, "He's not my boyfriend!"

They continued to smile.

I walked to the car immediately and Chad walked behind me.

I didn't speak during the car ride, but Chad tried to break the ice.

"Sonny?"

Silence.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"…You embarrassed me in front of my friends."

"How?"

"They thought you were my boyfriend!"

"Like I would know that they would think that! You're supposed to be thankful that I picked you up!"

"Oh! Now you're teaching _me _a lesson in being thankful?"

"Yes! It doesn't matter if they think I'm your boyfriend. Tell them that I'm not tomorrow!"

"…You're not my boyfriend."

"I know, why are you telling me this?"

I couldn't say anything.

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" He said and looked at me, then back to the road.

_Say yes! Say yes!_

"…No." _UGH, Sonny! You're so stupid._

Chad continued to look at the road, "…Okay then."

**Chad's POV:**

I decided not to bring up her journal. It wasn't a good time.

Once I parked in front of their house, she stomped off. I was still walking behind her, until we got to her room. She walked in and slammed the door shut, right before I stepped in.

"Sonny? Sonny, this is my room too!"

"Technically, it's not your room at all!" She yelled behind the door.

"So, is this what I get for picking you up? For being _nice_?"

I heard no response.

"Great, now it's the silent treatment too. Again!"

**Sonny's POV:**

"Ahh!" I heard him quietly grunt to himself behind the door.

He walked away.

I sighed and looked around my room. I noticed my shirt drawer was slightly open, and my _underwear_ drawer too?

I closed that and looked in my shirt drawer. My diary was sitting on top of a couple t-shirts. I never leave my diary on top where it's so… exposed.

_Could Chad have been looking through my stuff? Did he read the last one?_

**NOTE: Duh duh duh duhhhh! Haha, wait for the next chapter! Oh and I have a feeling that this story isn't going to be long, maybe about 5-7 chapters. But depending where this story goes, the chapters may vary. (: Review? Please? Thanks! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonny's POV:**

Tonight, Chad and I ate dinner alone. We haven't talked since yesterday. Chad made us dinner, well he warmed some food up in the microwave. I could've easily done that myself.

We sat there, eating in an awkward silence. All you could hear were the spoons and forks clanging against the plates, and chewing.

Suddenly, I put my utensils down and looked at Chad. He didn't notice, he was more concerned about eating his food.

"Chad?" I asked. He seemed surprised that I actually spoke to him.

"…Yeah?"

"Did you read my diary?"

He paused, then said, "…No." I was still suspicious though. For all I know, he could be the biggest liar on Earth.

He quickly got up, put his dishes away, and walked to 'our' room. I did the same.

"Chad!" I shouted.

"No! I didn't read it."

"How can I trust you?"

"Look, if I read it then I would know that you think I'm cute." He gave me a smirk.

"Shut up!" I grabbed my pillow and smacked him with it.

"Sonny! Sonny stop it! You don't have to deny it!"

I continued to hit him.

He put his hands on both my arms, "Sonny."

His eyes met mine, and I put the pillow down.

I sighed as I sat back onto my bed. Chad sat down next to me.

"It's okay that you think I'm cute." He placed his hand on mine, "Because I think you're really cute too."

I couldn't help but smile and blush.

"I'm not really the jerk you think I am, that was just me hiding my feelings for you."

**Chad's POV:**

I couldn't believe what was happening at this very moment.

Sonny and I were actually having a moment. A rare moment where, instead of the constant arguing, we were talking.

"There's something about you that makes you… different." She told me.

I looked at her confused.

"I like different." She said and smiled.

I liked when she smiled.

Then I felt her hand softly touching my neck. She kissed me.

I kissed her back, and then we made out.

After a few minutes, we heard the door open.

"Sonny? Chad?" Sonny's mom said. "We're home!"

We pulled away and looked at each other. We both couldn't help but smile.

"There you two are!" Aunt Connie said.

Startling us, we quickly moved away from each other.

…..

I was again, on the floor looking up at the ceiling. I'm sure Sonny was doing the same on her bed.

"So…Sonny…"

"Yeah?"

"Does this make us…you know…"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" She finished my sentence for me.

"Mhm."

She thought about it, "I don't know. Do you want us to?"

I licked my lips, remembering the kiss from earlier, "…Sure."

"Okay." She said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**NOTE: Thanks guys for reviewing. ^-^ This will most likely be 5 or 6 chapters, so look out for future updates! I hope you liked some of the Channy in this chapter! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonny's POV:**

Chad and I went for a walk again around San Francisco. The sun felt good against my skin, as did the warm breeze.

He held my hand. I didn't know how to act around him anymore. He was still sort of a stranger to me.

"Let's get to know each other." I suggested.

"Why?" He said curiously, although that didn't mean he disagreed with my comment.

"Because. If we're going to be together, don't you think we should know each other?"

"Yeah."

"So, let's get to know each other."

"Okay. When's your birthday?"

"August 20th. Yours?"

"March 5th."

I threw him another question, "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." He answered.

"Like your eyes?" I smiled.

He laughed, "Yeah."

"Mine's blue too."

…..

After a while, we quizzed each other, day and night.

"When's my birthday?" He asked.

"March 5th. When's mine?"

"August 20th."

"How many dogs have I had?" I asked

"4. Do I like rubber chickens?"

This was an odd question, but I knew the answer, "No." I laughed.

"Good." He smiled.

…..

A few days passed and we didn't seem to be strangers anymore. We no longer fought so much, maybe one small argument every few days but nothing major. After all, he was still Chad and I was still Sonny.

Sometimes, it was easier for us to be together on the nights when we were alone. He was like a totally changed person.

I continued to write in my diary, most of the entries were about Chad. I also found a new place to _hide_ my diary.

Of course, Chad and I still had some awkward moments.

…..

**Chad's POV:**

"Sonny! It's time for breakfast!" I called out. "Sonny?"

I opened the door to Sonny's room.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" She screamed.

She was changing.

"I'm sorry!" I told her.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" She shouted.

"OH! Right. I'm sorry." I shut the door.

I cleared my throat and said through the door, "By the way, it's time for breakfast."

"Chad!"

"Okay." I quickly left.

"What was that all about?" Sonny's mom asked me.

"Nothing, I just… scared her."

Sonny came out of her room and I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. She sat next to me and we all ate breakfast together.

"So…you looked-" Before I could finish my sentence, she elbowed my arm.

"Ow." I said but I still couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up."

"I was going to say that you looked-"

She elbowed my arm even harder.

"OW." I said, still smiling.

"What's wrong with you two?" My mom asked.

"Nothing."

…

**Sonny's POV:**

So yes, Chad was still Chad. But I like him, for who he is (sometimes).

**Note: HEADS UP. Next chapter is the last. Please review this chapter and the next and don't forget to tell me how my first multi-chapter is doing. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonny's POV:**

It's been 2 months and Chad and I were still together. Our moms never knew, because we never told them. We both knew that sooner or later, he'd have to leave. He'd fly all the way back to New York where his real home was. But we didn't know that it would be this soon.

"Chad." A tear rolled down my cheek.

He looked at me, wiped the tear from my face and gave me a hug. That only made me cry more, soon enough, I was sobbing on his shoulder.

Aunt Mary and my mom were in their room, getting Aunt Mary's things ready.

"Sonny." Chad whispered trying to calm me down.

**Chad's POV:**

I couldn't help but think about Sonny. How she made me feel, she wasn't like any other girl. I would miss her. Sadly, there was nothing I could do about it. I'm still just a guy who doesn't have a job, and is still living with his mom. I couldn't afford to move to San Francisco with Sonny.

We were practically falling in love with each other. She made me laugh, and I made her laugh. It was like we were two different people then when we first met

**Sonny's POV:**

I gave Chad a necklace to remember me by, and a note.

"Promise you won't read it until you leave?" I said, trying to hold back tears.

"Promise."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good…"

…..

We rode in the car now, on our way to the airport. Chad and I sat in the back, holding each other's hands.

As we were about to leave, Chad kissed me. When we pulled away, we couldn't let go of each other.

By now, I'm sure our moms figured out what was going on. Chad's mom put her hand on his shoulder and politely told him, "Chad, we have to go."

He looked into my eyes and tried to smile. I smiled back, making sure he wouldn't have to worry about me.

Our hands fell apart from each other, and he left.

…..

**Chad's POV:**

As I sat in the airplane, I read the note. I realized that the page was torn off from her diary.

_Dear Diary__ Dear Chad,_

_I don't know what to say other than I'll miss you. You mean everything to me, and it's hard to let you go. When we first met, we were strangers. We knew nothing about each other. And when we got together, we were still strangers. But, we managed to get to know each other. We talked and talked, and I loved our conversations. We didn't argue we just… talked. Everything went by so fast, and before I knew it, I was falling in love. I know it's only been about a month or two, but that's all I can say. I love you. I want to be with you. So Chad, please, don't forget me. I didn't want you to read this in front of me, I just wouldn't be able to hold back my tears and the pain. But I hope that one day we could be together again._

_Love, Sonny 3_

**THE END.**

**Note: Yes, I said it, The End. Although this is not how I really wanted it to end, but don't judge. I'M SORRY, this was my first multi-chapter OKAY! ;) Anyways, PLEASE, please review. I'm going to continue with my one-shots again soon! :D (It's what I'm best at I guess…)**


End file.
